That Was Amazing
by enchantedstarlight20
Summary: 'Francis stares at her intensely, his smile matching hers. He reaches out to grab her hand and pulls her into a hidden corner of the hallway.' An extension of the hallway scene from 1x17.


"That was amazing," Francis says as he and Mary walk down the hallway back to their chambers. They had just gotten done talking to the Scotsmen. He couldn't hide how in awe he was of his wife. Mary embracing her role as Queen of Scotland was always a huge turn-on for him. "I never – in France, the queen is the person who is married to the king," he continues, "But to those men, you are their Liege Lord, the one to whom oaths of loyalty are made." Mary smiles at him as he speaks.

"No one's ever looked at me like that," she tells him, "I can still feel it, like a weight in my chest." Francis turns to face her, standing in front of her now. "All my life, I have been a chess piece in other people's courts, but now I have the responsibility."

"Mary, your people have been ruled by a regent for too long. They are ready to give their hearts to you, the true queen." He thinks back to when he first had told her she was a true queen, after she demanded that Catherine and Henry let her lead the negotiations of a stronger treaty between France and Scotland. "There is power there, if you can take it and keep it."

Mary smiles as Francis finishes talking. The events of the night were a whirlwind in her mind; having Scots attend a party at French Court, a roomful of Scotsmen pledging their loyalty to her and agreeing to spread the news of the clause in the marriage contract back in Scotland. Francis was right, she had power. And it felt amazing. Francis stares at her intensely, his smile matching hers. He reaches out to grab her hand and pulls her into a hidden corner of the hallway. Pushing her against the wall, he presses his lips to hers, biting on her bottom lip and kissing her passionately. The kiss lasted for several minutes. When they pull away for air, Francis speaks.

"I've wanted to do that all night," he says in a breathy tone, "You have no idea how hard it was to contain myself back in that room." Mary just smiles at him, unable to say anything. He had this way of leaving her speechless, whether he was saying something that made her heart melt or he was doing something that made all coherent thoughts escape her mind. She simply closes the small gap between them and kisses him again.

Francis moves his lips away from hers to nibble on her earlobe, causing Mary to gasp at the pleasure of the sensation. He smiles as he kissed the nape where her neck and shoulders met. He loved getting that reaction out of his wife, knowing that he was the one to cause such pleasure. Mary places her hands on the back of his neck and pulls him closer to her as Francis slips his hands around her back and starts to undo the corset strings of her dress. When she felt him tugging at the strings, she pulls away.

"Francis, we can't – not here," she tells him

"I don't see why we can't," he says, his eyes glazed over with lust. He wanted her and he didn't care where they were when it happened.  
"What if someone walks by and sees us?" Instead of responding to her, Francis slips one of his hands under the skirt of her dress and strokes her inner thigh. Chills race up and down Mary's spine and she knows that she is already wet as he continued this action. "Fran-" what she was going to say next is replaced with a gasp as he slips a finger into her and begins pumping it in and out. He looks up at her smirking as he repeats this motion and then lowers his head to her chest, burying his head in her breasts. He was thankful that she had decided to wear a dress that left her cleavage exposed on this particular night. He was also determined to push her over the edge before he made love to her. And by her reaction, he could tell he was succeeding. Her hands were tangled in his blonde locks and she pulled his head closer to her chest. Mary bites down on her lower lip, trying to prevent a loud gasp from escaping her mouth as Francis moves his finger faster and faster. She could feel herself reach her climax, her core clamping tight around Francis' finger and her wetness being released. Francis removes his finger from inside her and pulled away from her chest, a smirk still plastered across his face. He licks his glistening finger clean.  
"Now, what were you going to say?" he asked. Mary didn't respond to him for a few minutes, struggling to form a coherent sentence after what he just did.  
"I think that it's time we retire to our chambers for the night, don't you?" She finally said.

"I would have to agree." He tells her, grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers through hers. As the pair makes their way through the corridors back to their room, Mary leans into Francis and rests her head against his arm. The court heels she wears all day make her taller, but she still was still shorter than him and that made resting her head on his shoulder very difficult. She could feel Francis' thumb gently stroking the finger that she wore her signet ring on.

They approach their room, where they were greeted by the guards standing outside their door. "Please do not let anyone in," Francis tells them, "Mary and I would like to be left alone for the remainder of the evening." The guards nodded as the couple enters their chambers. Once the door was closed, Francis locks it. He removes the sword he had been carrying around all night, setting it down and turning towards Mary. He watched as she takes her heels off and starts to undo the strings of her corset. "Let me get that," he insists, walking up to her. He unties the laces and steps back, allowing her to remove her dress, then grabs her and wraps his arms around her midsection, placing kisses on her shoulder. Mary turns to face him and captures his lips in a sweet kiss.  
"You're still fully clothed," she frowns as she speaks, "We'll have to remedy this immediately." She moves her hands to his jacket, pushing it off him and then tugging at the hem of his shirt to remove it.

"Get on the bed now," Francis orders. Mary obeys, walking over to the bed and sinking down into it. She watches her husband walk slowly towards her, removing his pants when he reached the foot of the bed. Francis gets on the bed and leans towards Mary, kissing her. She pulls him closer to her, longing to feel his bare skin against hers, and deepens the kiss. Francis adjusts his body so he is lying on top of her. "I love you so much," he tells her as he enters her center in one swift motion, causing Mary to gasp sharply.

"I love you too," she manages to say before she returns her lips to his. As Francis thrusts in and out of her, they fall into a rhythm. Mary tangles he hands in his hair as she had done earlier in the hallway, pulling him even closer to her as he moves inside her. He trails a hand down Mary's breast, never missing an opportunity to touch his favorite part of her body. He feels himself reaching his climax and starts thrusting harder and deeper into her core, attempting to make her come at the same time as him. He succeeds in his efforts, and he feels her warm wetness release, her loud gasps being swallowed by him as they kiss. This makes him reach his climax as well, releasing his juices into her.  
"My God, Mary," he whispers into her ear as he pulls out of her, collapsing next to her on their bed. Mary cuddles closer to him, resting her head on his chest. He wraps his arm around her and strokes her shoulder, the two laying there in silence for a few minutes. "That was amazing," he repeats what he said to her in the hallway. It was true. From Mary getting her subjects to spread the word about the nuptial contract throughout Scotland to their passionate love making session, this night had been amazing.

"Mm-hmm," Mary agrees, still in a trance from what had transpired throughout the evening. Francis began to stand up from the bed, causing Mary to frown at the loss of his warm body next to here. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to start a fire in the fireplace. I'll be right back," he assures her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. He walks over to their armoire and pulls out some clothes to sleep in, slipping on a night shirt and a pair of pants before walking over to their fireplace. As her husband gets a fire started, Mary puts on one of her nightgowns and walks over to the couch in their room. "Shall I request for some food to be delivered to our room?" Francis asks, turning to face Mary, who is now curled up on one corner of the couch.

"I'm not that hungry," she tells him, "Perhaps you could ask them to bring us some wine, though."

"Of course I will," he says, "Anything for my Queen." He walks out of the room for a minute to request a bottle of wine and some glasses to be delivered to them and then walks back in, closing the door and joining her on the couch. He pulls her onto his lap and she snuggles into him.  
"Do you think our plan will work?" Mary asks. Yes, Lord McKenzie had agreed to carry the news back to Scotland, but Mary was slightly worried that things might go wrong.

"I'm sure it will," Francis assures her, "Unless my mother finds out…" He trails off, not wanting to imagine what Catherine would do if she discovered what he and Mary had been up to. Their conversation is interrupted by a servant, who walks in and sets the wine and glasses on the table in front of the couch. They then retreat, closing the door as they exit the room. "Even if she does find out, you were amazing tonight," Francis tells her as he opens the wine bottle and pours its contents into the glasses. "You showed that you have what it takes to be a great Queen," he says as he hands her one of the glasses, "And, when I'm crowned King of France, we'll rule together. And we'll do a great job at it." Mary looks up at him, smiling and kisses him on the cheek.  
"I'm looking forward to that day," she tells him, taking a sip of her wine.  
"Me too," he agrees.

A few hours later, the couple has fallen asleep on the couch, lying next to each other. Francis' arms are wrapped Mary's waist and her face is nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The wine is forgotten now, the glasses discarded on the table. The fire has long since died out. The pair slept peacefully, feeling at ease about the nuptial contract for the first moment in a long time.

END.

**Author's Note:** I do not own Reign or the characters used in this oneshot. The beginning dialogue is directly taken from the scene in 1x17. I just decided to expand on it.


End file.
